Living Your Life in the Dark
by Loved-Inu-Girl
Summary: My brother thinks he's alone, since our older brother, died. He thinks there's no one else in the world for him. I won't let my brother kill himself, not when I can't tell him why I was forced into hiding, and why I never told him, that I am his sister.


Chapter One

I entered the village, how long it has been since I've walked these roads. How long it's been since I've seen these people. I can't believe it's been 11 years since I've been to the village, and 5 years since I've seen my brother. I wonder if I'll run into any of his friends. I've spoken to soon, there's one now, what was his name? Oh, right, that's Uzimaki-Naruto, he's a member of my brother's team.

"Hey, Uzimaki-Naruto! Long time no see!" I said over the dim sounds of the few others on the road.

He turned around looking for who had talked, and then he saw me, I could see the slight confusion over who I was until he recognized me, I mean I had grown a lot since I was 10

"Ayako, it has been a long time. I almost didn't recognize you." Naruto said laughingly.

"I realized" I said smiling. "So tell me Naruto how have you been?" I asked.

"Pretty good actually. I've learned how to control of the Kyubi."

"Really! That's' fantastic!" I exclaimed. "How is everyone else?"

"They're doing good. Sakura is Granny Tsunade's student, and she's teaching her about healing and everything. It really comes in handy." He said laughingly.

"And Sasuke? How is he?" I asked.

Naruto stopped cold, he just stood there staring at me.

"What did I say?"

"Sasuke left the village….He's now labeled a Rogue Ninja..." He said this while staring past my head, not looking at me.

"What! How did that happen? Why did they do that? Do you know where he is?" I asked, I couldn't believe that my older brother was now the bad guy.

"Sasuke killed Itachi, his older brother, and it was okay, because Itachi was a member of the Akutsuki, but, then he joined the Akutsuki, and has attacked the Five Hokage's meeting, killed Danzo, and has sworn to attack the Hidden Leaf Village, and I wish I knew where he was."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How is this person that Naruto is describing, the same person as my brother, my beloved older brother Sasuke, who was always kind to me. Who always said he'd protect the village, and when we ran into each other 5 years ago, said he'd protect me as well.

"Naruto, you're pretty close to Lady Tsunade aren't you?"

He looked at me, I could tell he was surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tight with Granny Tsunade, why?"

"I require a meeting with her, immediately."

Naruto stared at me for a few minutes, before he said to follow him and together we started walking towards the Hokage's building.

* * *

When we got there Naruto told Lady Tsunade's aid, that it was urgent I meet with her immediately. I was then shown into Lady Tsunade's office.

"So I hear from Naruto that you're an old friend of his and Sakura's and you really needed to meet for me, but you haven't told him why so he can't tell me. So why don't you tell me what is so urgent?" Said the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Lady Tsunade.

"I will Lady Tsunade, as soon as everyone else has left." I said.

Naruto immediately started objecting but Lady Tsunade silenced him with one simple glance. He then turned around and left. Probably to try his best at listening through the door. So I went and stood directly in front of Lady Tsunade.

"So Tegame-Ayako, from the village of Sound, is it?"

"Actually, that's why I came to talk to you, Lady Tsunade."

"What is it?"

"My name, my real name, isn't Tegame-Ayako, the Ayako part yes, but not Tegame, and I also wasn't born in the Village of Sound."

"Then what is your name Ayako, and what village are you from? And what is your story"

I took a deep breath and started to tell her my story, and I ended it by saying, "So you see my name is Uchiha-Ayako, I was born in the Hidden Leaf Village 15 years ago, and am the youngest member of the Uchiha family."

* * *

Hours later, I finally exited Lady Tsunade's office, wearing a Hidden Leaf Village headband. And with the instructions to talk to her aid, to find a place to stay. Naruto was waiting for me, as I figured he'd be. When I walked out, he started walking towards me, I knew he had some questions.

"Okay, first of all, what's with making me leave the room?"

"It's not the right time for you to find out certain things of my past."

"Okay, I respect that, now how come you're wearing a Hidden Leaf Village headband now?"

"One thing about my past you can know. I was born in the Hidden Leaf Village, and made to live in the Village of Sound for protection. No you cannot know why. But I am back now, and trained in the ways of a Chunin. Therefore I am now your equal." I said smiling at the end.

"Well then, welcome back Ayako."

* * *

After I had just finished settling into my place of sleep, I refused to call it home, I was alerted by Lady Tsunade that Naruto, Sakura, and others, were on their way to confront Sasuke outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. I immediately headed out after them.

I got to the clearing ahead of time, so I hid in the top of one of the trees. A couple minutes later Sasuke and his group showed up, I kept myself quiet, I would not give away my position, yet. Then Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, showed up. The tension in the air was amazing, what exactly happened while I was gone?

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing, Sasuke." Replied Kiba.

"If you want a fight, then you've got one." Said one of Sasuke's lackeys.

Everybody was ready for battle, all the Chunin had out there kunai, and Sasuke's lackeys prepared their jutsus. Then the fighting started, I watched them all attack each other, not even caring that these were people from their own village, people who are hurt inside, just like they are themselves. Then I saw that everyone had tired, except for Naruto and Sasuke, it was time for me to make my move. Naruto and Sasuke were about to stop holding back.

"EVERYBODY STOP!" I screamed, dropping from above, making sure I had their attention by blasting a hole in the middle of the clearing and all of them.

Everybody turned and stared at me, as I straightened up to be seen from inside the hole. Then I jumped out so I was level with everyone, Naruto and Sasuke asked "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Well for starters Sasuke, I am part of the Hidden Leaf Village." I said.

"Then you're here to fight me too then." He stated.

"No, I'm not, I'm here to save you, idiot."

"So then you're going to fight your own village? The village that just took you back in?" Sakura asked.

"No, I'm not here for that either, but if anybody starts fighting again, I will kick your ass."

"Like that could happen." Said one of the Lackeys.

"You see all the jutsus that Sasuke has?" I waited for him to nod. "I have all of the same jutsus."

"That's impossible." said Sasuke.

"Oh but it is possible, because you see, I have a reason for being here, and stopping this fight."

"What is the reason then." Asked Sasuke.

"It's because I will not allow the Hidden Leaf Village to kill my-I mean Sasuke, and I will not allow Sasuke to hurt the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Why not?" asked Sasuke, only now becoming interested in me.

"It's simple really. I only now have gotten permission to tell you something, and once I tell you, I don't plan on ever loosing you."

Everybody stared at me in confusion. "What is it that you must tell me then?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet, a girl shows up, is allowed into your village with no explanation to any but the Hokage, has the same coloring as you, claims to have the same jutsus as you, and has a secret that she can only now tell you. Still no guesses?"

"Just say it already, I'd like to continue my invasion on the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Idiot, I'm your younger sister."

Nothing but silence, I have finally succeeded in shutting them all up.


End file.
